


Ephemera 6

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very 4<sup>th</sup> season drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ephemera 6

**Author's Note:**

> A very 4th season drabble.

Hutch explodes out of the court house with the judge's words still ricocheting around his mind. _Insufficient evidence. Procedural inconsistencies. Case dismissed._

He kicks a hapless mailbox in his path and wonders how he can continue to do this job when his faith in the system is daily sucked away.

At least he can always depend on Starsky's stubborn belief that justice will be done.

He looks up to see concerned blue eyes staring at him from a face that seems older and less certain than it should. And Hutch wonders, has Starsky lost faith in justice, or in him?


End file.
